1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a novel modular shelving and cabinet structure which is particularly easy to install and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present shelving and cabinet modular structures, which are applied to walls, have the drawback of being dimensionally rigid and therefore difficult to be subsequently expanded. The conventional structures also have the drawback of being composed of a considerable number of component parts which make these structures difficult to assemble and more expensive.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a novel modular structure with modular component parts, for making shelvings and cabinets, which, contrary to the conventional structures, is dimensionally flexible and allows to subsequently add further shelving and cabinets to the former ones.
A further aim of the invention is to provide a novel modular structure with modular component parts for making shelves and cabinets, which is extremely simple to assemble both vertically and horizontally, as well as stable and with a great capacity.